survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Do or Die
"Do or Die" is the final episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story, Part 1 Night 35 The tribe gets back to camp satisfied with their blindside of Eli. Beamen is annoyed that he got blindsided by the vote. He talks to the others and thinks that his position is actually better than it appears. Day 36 Gabe wakes up very happy that he’s coming close to the end of the game for the second time in a row. Sab is starting to feel like he may not have a very good chance of winning this time. Domog hear that their next immunity challenge is going to have a lot to do with geographical understanding, which Beamen knows is something he can beat the others in, so he starts to get more confident. Before they’ve even gotten to the challenge, Beamen is already starting to think about what happens at the next vote. At the challenge, Beamen reveals that he still has beef jerky left over from the auction, so he eats it to give himself an advantage at the challenge and it helps him to win immunity over Sab, which just makes Sab more annoyed with him. When the tribe gets back to camp, it’s pretty obvious that everybody wants to vote out Sab. Rather than strategize with people, Gabe decides to go to sleep. The others can’t wake him up and he won’t do anything, which makes it doubtful he’ll go to tribal council and vote. If he doesn’t vote, he automatically gets a vote for himself. Sab realizes that if he votes for Gabe, then he only needs to swing one more vote to his side in order to survive the vote. He talks to Edge to try to get him to flip. Edge doesn’t really consider making this move. Sab isn’t filled with confidence by his conversation with Edge, and he almost starts to resign himself to his fate. At tribal council, Gabe doesn’t show up, so Sab continues to try to make his case that somebody should flip and vote out Gabe. Beamen actually considers the idea and decides it would be in his best interests, so when it’s time to vote he votes for Gabe, which means that Gabe is voted out 3-2. Voting Confessionals Story, Part 2 Night 36 Sab is ecstatic that he survived the vote. Beamen feels good about the move he made and thinks that it helps him improve his positon even more. Sab and Beamen talk, and Sab agrees that he will save Beamen at the next tribal council if he’s in trouble. Day 37 In the morning, the tribe expects to have an immunity challenge, but instead they’re met with a reward challenge, which Beamen easily wins. Returning to camp, Beamen thinks that this could be a sign that they have a final three instead of a final two. However, the tribe is shocked again when they receive tree-mail telling them they will have another challenge today, this one for immunity. Sab knows his neck is on the line again, so he has to win this challenge to stay in the game. Beamen has an advantage won in the reward challenge, but it doesn’t help him at all, and Edge wins immunity. While he’s not happy that he lost the challenge, Beamen is still happy that it wasn’t Sab who won. Edge is very happy that he’s won immunity, because he thinks it helps his case if he gets to the final tribal council. However, because Gabe was previously voted out instead of Sab, he’s less confident of being able to vote out Sab at this tribal council. At tribal council, Edge is nervous that Macro will flip and force a 2-2 tie between Beamen and Sab, which could jeopardize his chances, but they all stick together and vote out Sab, leaving Macro the only winner still in the game. Getting back to camp after the vote, Beamen is feeling very confident that he has a good chance to win the game. Day 38 Beamen is surprise when they get tree-mail telling them they have another immunity challenge and tribal council before they will face the jury, which means it will be a final two instead of a final three. Edge immediately goes to talk to Beamen and the two of them promise each other that they’ll take each other to the final two. However, Beamen doesn’t plan on actually following through on this promise. After talking to Beamen, Edge goes to talk to Macro and makes the same promise to him. He doesn’t think he can beat Beamen in a final tribal council, so his whole game relies on Beamen not winning immunity. Beamen isn’t convinced that the others will take him to the final tribal council if they win immunity, so he tries to make them more complacent, giving him a better chance in the challenge. On the way to the challenge, the final three pass the torches of all of their fallen comrades from throughout the game. If you want to read what they said, go here. The final immunity challenge is in three stages. Macro wins the first stage, Beamen wins the second, and then Beamen wins the third stage and wins immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the final two to face the jury. After returning to camp, Beamen doesn’t have to think much about his decision. He thinks that he stands a much better chance of beating Macro in the final tribal council than beating Edge, so he decides to vote out Edge, which he does at tribal council. This makes Beamen and Macro the final two. Day 39 On the final day of the game, Beamen and Macro face the jury at the final tribal council. If you want to read the full final tribal council, go here. Initially, the jurors don’t receive Macro’s game well at all, but because of how well he explains his game and his strategy throughout the game, people start to turn. When he thinks he isn’t going to get enough votes to win, Macro lies and says that he actually had an artificial intelligence which made all of his decisions for him and strategized on his behalf. This shocks the jury and turns everything they thought they knew on its head. After the tribal council is over, the eight jurors vote for which of Beamen and Macro they want to win, and the votes are carried off in the urn. Several Months Later... Superhost Nika walks into a live studio with the urn full of the votes which will determine the winner of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia, the most hyped season of all time. The camera pans to reveal all of the jurors seated beside the two finalists. Cool is sitting there all groomed with sunnies looking like one cool fool. Gabe forgot to show up, no one's quite sure where he is. Joe is actually visible crying in the background. The host silences the crowd and lifts up the urn, which proves to be a bad move as it just makes the crowd erupt in cheers. Before he gets to reading the votes, the host asks Macro about the artificial intelligence stuff, and Macro admits it was a lie. The host starts reading out the votes which will decide who the winner of the hardest season of all time is. The first vote is for... Beamen The second vote is for... Beamen The third vote is for... Beamen The fourth vote is for... Beamen ... The winner of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia is STEAMIN BEAMEN (who kinda sucks tbh) Trivia * Beamen had the most confessionals this episode, with 13. ** Gabe and Macro had the least, with 1. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes